Two Of A Kind
by Jinngerbread
Summary: When padawan Dooku is punished for his disobedience, he meets a child who will forever change his life. Completed!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Two of a Kind  
**Author:** Layren  
**Summary:** When Dooku is punished for his disobedience he meets a child who will forever change his life.   
**Disclaimer:** I don't own star wars. Please don't sue me.   
**Rating:** G  
**Notes:** Thought of this while at work today. Thanks for Kynstar for the inspiration of how Dooku would respond to a child

The walls of the crèche were brightly decorated. Vivid reds, oranges, blues and purples adorned the walls. Pictures of the children's work were tastefully displayed around the room. The sounds of happy children playing reached Yan Dooku's ears as he pushed open the door to the crèche and stood in the entryway with a scowl.

He did not_ want_ to be here.

His Master had thought it was a good idea for punishment for his actions earlier that morning. One did not insult Master Yoda or his apprentice and get away with it. Dooku had seen to that. He knew what people said did not bother his Master, but Dooku could not stand it when taunts were flung out about him and his teacher and how he would someday be a disgrace to the Order he served. It made his ears burn and his anger flare.

It had given him distinct pleasure to beat the other boy's face in who had insulted him. He would never dare insult him again. Yoda however, had not been pleased at all. "Controlled you should be," His mentor had said, his ears dropping more with sorrow than anger. "Controlled you were not. Help in the crèche to learn control you will. Good test it is." Twenty words and a whack on his knees with Yoda's stick and he was sent immediately to the crèche, his shins still stinging.

A small boy, no older than four caught his eye. He was a serious looking boy with brown hair and he was tall for his age, but it was his eyes that caught Dooku's attention. They were a deep, crystal clear blue and the Living Force seemed to radiate from him. Dooku walked over to the youngster and sat down next to him. He sensed something from the boy.. he felt.. sad about something.

The boy turned away shyly as Dooku approached him and didn't say anything.

"Hello little one. What is the matter?" Dooku pressed the lad, wondering with some since of shock why he was showing any interest at all.

The boy shrugged and his eyes strayed to where two bigger boys, one a green skinned Rodian and the other a human, were playing with a toy spaceship.

"They took that from you didn't they?" Dooku said guessing by what he sensed from the boy.

The young one nodded and his eyes filled with tears but they didn't fall. "They don't like me. They said I couldn't play with them. I'm not big enough and I'm not like them."

Dooku was outraged that they would treat such a young one that way. "What's your name?"

"Qui-Gon Jinn," the boy replied. "I'm three and one half," he added.

Dooku chuckled a little. "I'm seventeen myself."

Qui-Gon's jaw dropped. "You're old!"

Dooku laughed even more at that. His eyes twinkled and he patted the boy on the shoulder. "Do you want to know a secret Qui-Gon?"

Qui-Gon looked back at him with wide eyes. "What?" He asked in a whisper.

"I'm not like them either," He said jerking his thumb back to the other boy. "We're different you and I. We feel things that other Jedi don't feel. That's just how we are."

"Why?" Qui-Gon asked looking down.

"The Living Force.. you are strong in it Qui-Gon. They don't feel that part of the Force like we do. It's their loss," he added with a scowl.

"But you're like them a little aren't you? You're big too. Big people always fit, don't they?" Qui-Gon asked seriously.

Dooku sighed. "No, not always," he said thinking of what the other boy had said about him that morning. But you know," he said focusing on the child again, "one day you'll be big too," he said giving the boy a critical glance.

Yes he could see that in Qui-Gon. The child would grow and fill out his shoulders. His hands would wield a lightsaber crafted with his own hands and be a great Jedi saving thousands of lives and doing good for the galaxy.

"I will?" He asked sounding awed. "Why is it taking so long then?" He asked impatiently.

Dooku laughed at Qui-Gon's innocence. The child was bright, but true understanding would come later. "That's the way it works Qui-Gon. It will take a few years, but you will know soon."

"Years! That's a long time!" Qui-Gon protested.

Dooku smiled indulgently. "It may seem like that now, but it will go by faster than you think."

Qui-Gon pouted and Dooku's eyes sparkled with mirth. "While you wait I will try to make things easier for you."

Qui-Gon looked mystified. "How are you going to do that?"

Dooku walked over to the troublemakers that had stolen the toy ship from the young one. He leveled a glare at them and jerked the ship out of the other boy's hands. "It is not nice to take things from the little ones. You are old enough to know that. The crèche Master will be hearing about this," he added to the seven-year-old green skinned boy named N'hirik, who looked both annoyed and upset at the same time.

Dooku headed back over to Qui-Gon and handed him the little toy ship.

Qui-Gon shrieked with delight as the ship returned to his hands. "What is your name?" he asked the older boy realizing he had not asked yet.

"Yan Dooku," Dooku replied with a smile.

"Dook," Qui-Gon repeated. "Dook."

Dooku grinned a little at the butchery of his name and the child's attempts to pronounce it properly. "Dooku," he corrected.

"Dooku," Qui-Gon finally said. He looked up at Dooku and smiled. "Thank you, Dook."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**  
**

The next day Dooku trudged down to the crèche at the appropriate time. On reflection, though, Dooku had to admit it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. The boy Qui-Gon was so much like he knew he had been at that age it was almost uncanny. In spite of his mood, Dooku smiled thinking of the boy. He pushed open the entryway door.

"Dooky Dook Dooku!" said an excited three-and-a-half year old as he raced over and grabbed the padawan around the knee in his eagerness. He remembered the other boy from the day before.

Dooku smiled and lifted the lad into his arms. "Hello Qui-Gon. It's nice to see someone is happy to see me today," he remarked.

Qui-Gon beamed. "We planted trees today!" He shouted in his eagerness.

"You did?" Dooku was amused at his enthusiasm. Yes, the Living Force was strong in this boy.

Qui-Gon nodded earnestly. He squirmed in Dooku's arms. "Down." Dooku complied and the boy grabbed his hand and led him across the nursery to where several pots were filled with dirt and he pointed to the one that had his name on it.

Dooku couldn't help but smile. The child's glee was infectious.

"When they grow we're going to put them in the gardens!"

"That's right, I did that when I was your age."

Qui-Gon's eyes went wide. "You did?"

"Indeed I did. Did you feel the tree calling to tell you what it needed?" Dooku asked the boy curiously.

Qui-Gon nodded solemnly. "It needed more water." He pointed to his spray bottle that he used to water his tree.

"Hey tree boy! Why don't you go back into whatever hole you came out of!" Sneered a voice. The green skinned Rodian boy had not noticed Dooku behind Qui-Gon. "Did you hear the plants talking again?"

Qui-Gon's eyes filled with tears but they didn't fall. He nodded once.

"Oh really? What did it say?" the other boy shot back, pushing him so that he fell hard and sat down. "Plants don't talk you baby."

Dooku stepped between them and grabbed the other boy by the collar of his tunic. "It is saying that if you do not leave this one alone, I will see to it that you do," he said darkly, his blue eyes flashing.

The other boy looked back at Dooku with wide eyes.

Dooku's grip tightened on his collar and he hauled him back to where Master Perchel, a Togarian female crèche Master, was taking care of a boy who had skinned his knee. "This one was picking on the little ones again, Master Perchel."

The Master sighed and glared at N'hirik. He had been doing that quite a bit these days. "I will take care of him. Thank you for stepping in padawan Dooku."

Dooku nodded curtly and turned around to go back to Qui-Gon. He wasn't where he had left him. His eyes swept the nursery and he cursed silently. He was nowhere to be found. "If you'll excuse me Master Perchel, I've got someone I need to go locate."

Master Perchel frowned. "Do you have any idea where he might be?" she hadn't seen the boy escape but now it made sense.

"Yes I know exactly where he's gone."

* * *

Qui-Gon sat by the rows of trees in the gardens with tears running down his cheeks. He didn't see how he could ever be a Jedi. N'hirik was right. He should go back into whatever hole he had come out of. He glanced down at his clothes and tried to rub off the dirt from planting trees. He gave a huge sniff.

"Qui-Gon?" he heard his name called softly and he turned to look at the speaker, but then turned away in shame, tears still falling. Dooku's heart broke for the child. The Living Force was a blessing that most Jedi didn't have but at times it was a curse. Like now. /We are both cursed. Destined to be different./

"It is alright, little one. He can't hurt you now," he said as he squatted down next to him.

Qui-Gon wrapped his arms around Dooku's neck and sobbed. "See?" He blubbered through his tears. "They don't like me. Nobody does… except plants."

"Is that so?" Dooku said rubbing his back awkwardly. "Do you know something?"

"What?" Another sniffle and a hiccup.

"I like you," Dooku said and with some surprise he discovered he **did**. It was not empty words.

Qui-Gon stopped crying and looked at Dooku. "You do?"

"Would a Jedi lie?"

Qui-Gon gave Dooku a shy smile. "No."

"Well there's your answer then," Dooku dried the boy's tears with a handkerchief gently.

Qui-Gon smiled and hugged Dooku around the neck. "Come on. The trees back in the crèche will get jealous if you don't go back and help them," Dooku teased. "They will think you like the ones better!"

Qui-Gon giggled. "I guess I had better go then. Mine needs more water."

Dooku lifted the boy in his arms. "Don't pay any attention to those other boys Qui-Gon. If they bother you again be sure and tell me."

Qui-Gon nodded at the instruction. He sighed as Dooku carried him. "Dooku?"

"Yes young one?"

"Will you stay and meditate with me tonight before we go to bed?"

Dooku was so astonished at the request he almost dropped the boy in his surprise.

"If you don't want to .. that's okay," Qui-Gon said a little sadly sensing the padawan's surprise.

To his astonishment Dooku found himself not only agreeing, but also looking forward to it. "Yes I would be glad too," Dooku said giving him a smile. "If my master agrees to it I will." He knew that Yoda would. He would see it as a good exercise for him.

Qui-Gon beamed and then they arrived back at the crèche. He put the boy down and smiled as Qui-Gon went to spray more water on his plants. Yes, he would be a great Jedi. The Living Force would see to that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Note:**_ The creation of the drug "yanthamine" belongs to Durhelediel. Thank you for letting me borrow! Please ask before using._

The days of Dooku's "punishment" flew by. The bonding he had done with a certain young initiate helped him look forward to the days in the crèche rather than dread them. He wondered about taking the boy as his padawan when he was knighted. /That's a long time away, Yan. Just concentrate for now on actually getting knighted/ he told himself.

With a smile he pulled open the door to the crèche.

The instant he walked inside however he knew something was wrong. He glanced around. Qui-Gon was nowhere to be found. Concerned at what he sensed he headed over to Master Rayeln, a human female crèche Master. He didn't see Master Perchel anywhere.

"Where is Qui-Gon?"

She sighed heavily and turned to face him. "He contracted some type of illness. He had severe stomach cramps and then stomach upset and had to go to the Healers. He fainted early this morning and hasn't awoken since."

Dooku felt the bottom drop out of his stomach at her words. "Is he going to be alright?"

"They don't know. Senior Padawan Han'yaie is running tests to see what could have caused this," she explained. "I was with him most of the night."

It was only then that Dooku realized how tired she looked.

Dooku's comlink beeped then, startling him. "Heard I have that sick young Jinn is," came his Master's voice. "What is his status, Padawan?"

Dooku relayed what the crèche master had told him.

Yoda hummed to himself. "Sit with him you should. Needed in the crèche today you are not. Help Qui-Gon will need when he awakens. Frightening it might be to awaken and find no one there."

Dooku paused at that. He hated being in the healer's wing. He was in there often enough without visiting, however, if he was honest with himself he knew that he did care about the boy and didn't want him to be alone when he awoke. "Yes, Master. I will go sit with him."

"Very good that is. See you later I will. Keep me informed of the little one's status, you shall."

Dooku acknowledged his Master's orders and then headed for the Healer's Wing.

* * *

Dooku approached the Healer's Ward with some trepidation. What would he do if the boy never woke? He crushed that thought, pushing it away marveling at the fact that he felt such attachment to this little child. 

"Here again Padawan Dooku?" the apprentice at the front desk smirked.

Dooku scowled. He was not in a laughing mood. "No," he said curtly. "I am here to visit Initiate Jinn."

The padawan sobered and nodded. "Master Yoda informed me that you were coming. I am sorry I had only hoped to lighten your mood a little. He's in Room 118 at the end of the hall on your right."

"Thank you," he said tersely and stomped off in the indicated direction. He came to the correct room and pushed open the door.

The sight that met his eyes made his heart stop.

Qui-Gon lay on the bed, pale as a ghost and sweating. He was dressed in the gown of a medical room patient and he had monitors with wires of all kinds attached to him. Dooku slowly went closer and put a hand to the boy's face. The boy was burning up with fever.

He sat down on a chair next to the boy and took his hand. "You have to get better Qui-Gon. You have such a bright career ahead of you. You will be a Jedi and travel the galaxy saving lives. Maybe even with me," Dooku realized then that there were tears on his face and he wiped them away angrily. Crying was a weakness and it didn't help anything. "Doesn't that sound nice?"

Qui-Gon made no reply.

Dooku bit his lip. He had to pull through this. Just then he happened to glance down at the boy's arm and he noticed something peculiar. His brow furrowed. It looked like an animal bite.

Had Qui-Gon been bitten by something he was allergic to?

As he pondered this thought Han'yaie came in to take some more blood samples.

"Did you notice this bite on Qui-Gon's arm?" he asked by way of greeting.

Han'yaie frowned and came over to look. "No I hadn't . I ran rests for the usual childhood illness and came up dry. My guess is that he has an allergy to something that caused this. We're just not sure what yet."

"Maybe he was allergic to something that bit him?" Dooku suggested.

"It's very possible. I'll take a sample from that bite and see what I can find out," the padawan Healer said as he drew more blood and then hurried out.

Dooku signed. Maybe just maybe something would show up that had not before.

* * *

Several hours later Han'yaie came back with the results. Dooku had taken to using a damp cloth to cool the young one's forehead. 

"I have discovered what is causing the problem. A rodent bit him and it carries a very diluted form of the drug yanthamine. Now, in doses that small, the diluted drug shouldn't have been harmful to most Jedi. However, it appears that he is very allergic to it. I've got an antidote that is nearly ready. It will be another hour before I can use it."

"An hour! What have you been doing this entire time?" Dooku snapped. Concern about Qui-Gon was causing him to lash out at the healer.

Han'yaie drew himself up to his full height. "That's enough Dooku! I have been working trying to figure out what's wrong with this boy since last night," he snapped. "These things take time," he said more gently as he realized how harsh he was sounding.

Dooku's anger melted some but not entirely. "I will stay with him until he wakes up. He needs to have someone here."

Han'yaie's gaze softened. "Of course. But don't forget to take care of yourself too."

Dooku waved a hand dismissively. "I won't."

Han'yaie nodded. "I have other patients to check on. I"ll be back as soon as the antidote is ready." He turned and left.

Dooku watched him leave and then turned back to face Qui-Gon. At least they had found a cure. He had to pull through this. He had to.

An hour and a half later Han'yaie came in with a loaded syringe. "I am sorry I am late getting back. My last patient needed a test that took longer than expected."

"It's about time," Dooku huffed. He had been keeping vigil over the initiate and was irritated for his sake at how long it was taking.

Han'yaie gently injected the youth in the arm. He backed away after he had done so. He reached out to the Force to see if the antidote was working. After a few moments he smiled with satisfaction. "He will be alright. Depending on when the medication starts to get through his entire system he should awaken in the next several hours."

Dooku was relieved. He let out a long, slow breath, as if he had been holding it the entire time. "I am glad," he said with heartfelt sincerity. It amazed him again and again that he felt such attachment to this boy even though he had only known him for a few days.

"We all are," Han'yaie said as he fingered his chest length padawan braid. "I must go alert Master Perchel and Master Rayeln and let them know. Let me know when he awakens. Use the call button on his bed to page me."

Dooku nodded and again sat down by the child's bed and reached for his hand.

As expected, Qui-Gon awoke about two hours later. He moaned softly and then blinked several times. He glanced around the room to see where he was and with some surprise found the older boy Dooku standing by his bedside, holding his hand.

Dooku's face broke into a smile seeing the blue eyes focus on him. "Hello little one. How are you feeling?"

Qui-Gon winced. "Like I've been run over. What happened?"

"You got very sick. Of course you feel bad. It's very natural," Dooku said warmly. "I need to let Han'yaie know that you're awake. We've been very worried about you."

Dooku pressed the button to alert Han'yaie.

At that Qui-Gon came more awake. "You were worried about me?" He asked softly, as if in disbelief that anyone could care about him that much.

"Yes," Dooku said seriously.

Qui-Gon smiled and then Han'yaie came in before he could say anything else.

"Qui-Gon! Thank the Force you're alright. You've given us quite a scare. How do you feel?"

"Awful," he moaned pitifully.

Han'yaie hid a smile at Qui-Gon's melodrama. "I know. You'll feel better in a few days."

"Then what did you ask for?" Qui-Gon asked, pouting.

Han'yaie did grin at that. "Because I wanted to make sure I was correct so that I could write it on your chart," he explained. "You'll be out of here in no time if you rest and eat."

Qui-Gon made a face. "Healer's food is nasty!"

Dooku laughed. "Qui-Gon, that's not nice."

"But it does!" he protested.

Dooku chuckled. Yes he and Qui-Gon were alike in far more ways than one. An idea came to him and his eyes sparkled. "Well I have a solution Qui-Gon. If you eat the Healer's food like you're supposed to I'll take you to go get some sweet snow as soon as you're better. How does that sound?"

Qui-Gon frowned curiously. "What's sweet snow?"

Dooku grinned mischievously. "Eat and find out."

Qui-Gon appeared to be thinking it over. "Okay," he said as though he were granting a huge favor.

Dooku patted him on the shoulder. "That's my boy," he said warmly. He paused at that. Where had that thought come from? He was slowly realizing that the Force was leading him to this boy. For what purpose he didn't know, but he realized that he would be very happy to find out and follow it's course. With any luck, maybe.. just maybe he would be an asset to the Order instead of a disgrace after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

When Dooku came to the Healer's Wing two days later, Qui-Gon was on the verge of being released from their care. He had stopped by the crèche and gotten a bag of clothes for Qui-Gon from the crèche Master at his mentor's orders and then had gone to see the lad. He was glad Qui-Gon was being released. /I've seen enough of this place to last me for awhile, but at least I wasn't the patient/ he thought.

Qui-Gon was sniffling when Dooku walked in. Han'yaie had a syringe in his hands and Dooku quickly put the two together. He hid a smile as Han'yaie took the opportunity to beat a hasty exit. "What's the matter Qui-Gon?"

"He sticked me and it hurt!" Qui-Gon cried. "I'm better! What did he stick me for?"

Dooku chuckled a little. "He just wanted to make sure there was no more poison in your system. You don't want to get sick again do you?"

Qui-Gon shook his head.

"Well then as soon as you are released we'll go and get some sweet snow. How does that sound?"

Qui-Gon stopped sniffling at once. Tears changed to excitement. "We can?" he asked eagerly.

"I am a man of my word, Qui-Gon," he said with a smile.

The joy that filled Qui-Gon's eyes was worth giving away his free afternoon to spend with the boy. /He is such a bright boy. He truly is a special light. So innocent and pure. / Dooku hoped nothing ever spoiled the light and goodness in this boy.

Han'yaie came back then and smiled at Qui-Gon. "Everything checks out. You're free to leave with Padawan Dooku," he said warmly.

Dooku took out some clothes for Qui-Gon out of the bag he had brought. "I got these for you before I came. I thought you might need them."

Qui-Gon grinned and struggled with the straps on the medical gown. He glanced up helplessly. "I need help. It's stucked!"

A mixture of emotions flickered across Dooku's face. He bent down and helped Qui-Gon out of the troublesome gown. "Can you dress yourself?"

Qui-Gon nodded. "I need my privacy."

Dooku looked slightly perturbed. "I won't peek, Qui-Gon," he said in exasperation.

"You already are and I'm naked!" He argued.

Dooku sighed and resolved to never try to argue with a three-year-old. He turned around, his back to Qui-Gon. "Is this better?"

"Yes," Qui-Gon said. He quickly dressed himself. "All dressed!"

Dooku turned back around. "Ready to go?"

"I just said I was Dooky," Qui-Gon said as if that explained everything.

Dooku hid a smile. The boy was still having trouble remembering how to correctly say his name. "Well let's be off then. Qui-Gon, I'm going to take you out of the temple to my favorite sweet snow shop. You must listen to everything I tell you while we're out, okay?" Dooku said sternly grasping Qui-Gon's shoulders to make sure he was listening.

"Okay," Qui-Gon said in agreement.

Smiling a little, Dooku took his hand and the two headed to the front entrance of the Temple.

* * *

Qui-Gon's eyes were as large as saucers as they left the Temple. He had never been away from the Temple before. He was staring at all the different species of beings that he had never seen before. He had never known there were so many races in the universe, let alone just on Coruscant.

After they walked what seemed like forever he started dragging his feet. He was tired. He couldn't keep up with Dooku's pace.

Dooku was thoroughly enjoying himself. He always liked getting out of the Temple and any excuse would do for an outing. Sweet snow was one of his favorite treats. He glanced behind him and saw Qui-Gon had fallen behind. "Come on Qui-Gon." He said stopping so the boy could catch up.

Qui-Gon came obediently, but slowly. "Dooky?"

"Hrm?"

"I'm tired," Qui-Gon said.

Dooku paused at that. He bent over and picked the boy up. "It's not much further, but I'll carry you."

As they turned around the corner, the sweet snow shop came into view. Qui-Gon giggled excitedly and clapped.

* * *

It was a swelteringly hot day on Coruscant and the shop was crowded with families, senators, and tourists. Dooku got at the end of the line and waited.

"What is taking so long Dooky? I want some sweet snow!" Qui-Gon asked impatiently after ten minutes had passed.

"There are people ahead of us Qui-Gon. You wouldn't want me to be rude and cut ahead of them would you?"

Qui-Gon pouted. "No."

"Well we have to wait our turn. It will be soon," Dooku replied.

Qui-Gon waited impatiently and at last they reached the counter. "Finally," Qui-Gon said.

Dooku hid a smile at Qui-Gon's melodrama. He ordered a Chocolate Berry Blast scoop in a cup for Qui-Gon and a Vanilla Kaf in a cone for himself. He paid the man behind the counter, who smiled and pointed to some out of the way tables for the two. Dooku thanked the man and went with Qui-Gon to go sit down.

He licked the sweet snow savoring his treat. He watched as Qui-Gon took his first bite.

"It's cold!" Qui-Gon exclaimed in surprise.

Dooku laughed. "It's supposed to be cold Qui-Gon. That's why they call it sweet snow."

Qui-Gon tasted it again and got a berry. He shrieked in delight as the berry countered some of the sweetness.

"Don't eat it too fast," Dooku warned, "or your head will hurt."

"I won't," Qui-Gon promised. Soon however, Qui-Gon put a hand to his head. He had finished his ice cream. "Don't feel good."

Dooku was both amused and concerned. "I told you not to eat it too fast. You nearly drank it."

Qui-Gon pouted. "I didn't think it was that fast," he protested.

"Well did it taste good?" Dooku asked as he threw his trash away, after wiping the chocolate off Qui-Gon's sticky face and hands.

Qui-Gon nodded. "It was good."

"Well come on. Let's go back to the Temple. I promised Master Perchel that I wouldn't keep you out too long."

"Dooku?" Qui-Gon said as he was picked up.

"Yes Qui-Gon?" Dooku asked.

"Can we play some more later?" He asked hopefully.

Dooku smiled at the boy's request. He was enjoying getting to know this little one very much. He found himself agreeing to the boy's request but he knew that he couldn't do it that afternoon. "I would be happy to, but I have training to do today. I can come by tomorrow afternoon instead."

Qui-Gon eagerly agreed as they arrived back at the Temple. They headed to the crèche and Dooku brought him in and put him down. He waved at the boy who waved back and shouted, "Bye Dook!"

Dooku grinned and left the crèche with a smile on his face as he headed to train.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Several weeks passed and the contact between Qui-Gon and Dooku had lessened significantly. Part of the fact was because his punishment had ended and Dooku was somewhat relieved not to have a three-year-old tagalong trailing behind him constantly. He knew Qui-Gon missed him when he wasn't in the crèche, but it couldn't be helped. He was a Jedi apprentice for a reason, and it did not include playing child's games all day. He was anxious to be assigned a new mission. Already he had been on Coruscant for too long.

He was heading back to his quarters he shared with his mentor late that night after rigorous training, when he felt a spike of terror along with a panicked cry. /Dooku/

Dooku froze in mid step. Who would be calling out to him like that?

He recognized Qui-Gon's Force signature when he probed deeper, but Qui-Gon was only three-and-a-half. Certainly that was much too young to be able to speak mentally… wasn't it? He stood there indecisively, wondering what to do. He wanted nothing more than to shower and go to bed, but could he seriously get any sleep, especially if the boy kept calling out to him?

How long he stood there, frozen with indecision in the middle of the corridor he didn't know, but at last he groaned and turned around to go down to the crèche. The cry came again and it was even more panicked. Dooku picked up his pace after hurriedly coming his mentor and telling him what was going on. At last he arrived at the darkened entryway to the nursery.

* * *

The lights were off when Dooku entered. The only light came from the crèche Master's office where the Master on duty was. Master Rayeln looked surprised to see him this late at night.

Hastily he explained what he was there for. She frowned, but did not ask questions, rather pointed out where Qui-Gon's bunk was. Grateful for her discretion in keeping her questions to herself, Dooku thanked her and headed over. He pushed open the door to where Qui-Gon's age mates slept and found the boy in his bed, tossing fitfully in his sleep.

Moving quickly to the boy he shook his shoulder gently. "Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon, wake up," he said warmly.

With a shriek of absolute terror Qui-Gon came awake, sitting up abruptly. His eyes were wide and terrified and tears were coursing down his cheeks. He looked up and noticed Dooku standing over him. He grabbed him around the neck and began to sob into his shoulder.

Dooku rubbed his back soothingly. "Shh. It's alright little one. You just had a bad dream."

At length Qui-Gon's sobs slowly died to rhythmic whimpers. He looked at Dooku with his watery eyes and tear-stained cheeks. "I had a bad dream," he whimpered.

"I know. Do you want to tell me about it?" Dooku asked gathering the boy in his arms and going to sit by the wall.

"It was dark. Everything was dark and …and..," he paused and hiccupped. "Dark swallowed me and then it swallowed the galaxy too!" He finished, looking like in that moment exactly what he was, a frightened, young child.

Dooku blinked in astonishment, not having expected that. He glanced down at the boy and began to rock him in his arms. "That was just a dream, Qui," he murmured.

"Are you sure?" he asked in a small voice.

"Qui-Gon do you trust the Jedi?" Dooku asked as he rubbed his back.

"Yes," came an even smaller voice.

"Do you trust me?" He queried.

Another positive reply.

Dooku smiled down at the boy in the dark. "Then trust us. They won't let that happen, I promise."

"Okay," he said in a slightly stronger whisper.

"Can I put you back in your bed now?" Dooku asked.

Qui-Gon gave a small nod and climbed back under his covers as Dooku gently placed him in his bed. "Rest peacefully, little one. The Jedi are watching over you."

At that Qui-Gon smiled. He was reassured.

"Would a light help you sleep?"

Qui-Gon nodded and Dooku turned on the bedside lamp at it's lowest setting so it would not wake the other children.

"Dooky?"

"Hrm?"

"Did you hear my call?"

"I did. That's why I came," Dooku said peering down at the boy fondly. "I'll always hear if you call. You need to go to sleep." /And so do I/ He thought to himself.

"Kay. Night night Dook. Love you." Qui-Gon said as his eyes closed and he slowly drifted back to sleep, his breathing deep and even.

Dooku's heart warmed at that and his eyes misted over slightly. Only one person had ever told him that in his life – now two. This child truly was special to warm a cold heart like his was most of the time.

"And I you, young one," he said to the sleeping boy. "Rest well."

Dooku quietly tiptoed out of the room, convinced that despite the lost sleep he had done a good night's work and that being loved was worth whatever sleep he missed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Note: **_Special thanks to** Kynstar** for helping me iron out this chapter and working on Dooku for me! I could not have done it without her :D_

Dooku resisted the sigh that threatened to leave him. He knew very well that if he allowed the slip of concentration he would be rewarded with a smack from the wooden walking stick.

Frowning, the youth rolled his left shoulder slightly. Holding Qui-Gon had stiffened the muscles in his shoulder.  
_  
I can't focus..._ And this time he couldn't stop the quiet breath that left his lips.

Yoda frowned disapprovingly. "Distracted you are. No place here does distraction have."

Looking down at his clasped hands, he fidgeted with the sleeves of his robe. The look was one being chastised. "I'm sorry Master...it is due to what happened last night..."

Yoda sighed and ended the meditation for the day. "Thought it was, I did. News I have for you that like you will not."

The Padawan's head shot up, as brown eyes locked on yellow green ones. "What is it...?"

"Listen you should -- my idea this was not before angry you get. Called before the Council today you are and Initiate Jinn."

Dooku blinked once as confusion crossed his face further. "Whatever for? I have done nothing wrong. I comforted the child last night... should I have not?" The youth's eyes narrowed slightly. _I knew it... I should not have went..._

Setting his jaw, he lifted his chin slightly to look down his nose at his Master.

"A good thing it was that you went. Needed you he did. However -- concerned is the Council about the bond forming between you when Jinn is of such a young age. Concerned they are for the chances he has to become a padawan of anyone else with his attachment to you. My idea this is not."

Dark eyes flashed as Dooku got up from his kneeling position to walk a few feet away.

Crossing his arms, he kept his back to the small Jedi Master. "It was your idea, iMaster/i. You wanted me to work in the crèche." The young man was trying his hardest to keep his voice level.

"They are worried about the fact that the two of us are of the Living Force...aren't they?" Turning, he uncrossed his arms to eye his mentor. "They don't like it do they?" The edge was heard this time.

Yoda whacked his shins smartly. "Rein in your anger you will," he snapped. "When calmer are you discuss it with you I shall."

A curse nearly left his lips, but he stopped it not wanting to further irritate his Master. "So it is true."

Crossing his arms, he closed his eyes to slow his breathing. _This is ridiculous...why would the Council care?_

After achieving some calm, he reopened his eyes to stare down at the Master. "Well? It is, isn't it?"

"No. Reason for this that is not. Know I do that a good match you are for Initiate Jinn. That was why sent you were. Disagrees do some on the Council. Power to overrule them, I have not. Called before them you are to discuss this bond forming between you."

"He is three years old! How can they even think of him and me... even consider that possibility of him ever being my Padawan? He is only a child with an infatuation with me..."

"Search your feelings you should on this matter," Yoda said gently.

Turning his head away abruptly, Dooku pushed the option away. "There is none to search." He would not appear weak in front of his Master.

"Too much pride you have my apprentice. Feelings there are."

Grinding his teeth, he turned to say something but hesitated at seeing the warmth in those large luminous eyes.

Swallowing, his shoulders slumped slightly and he bowed his head. "The boy said he loved me last night..." His voice was a quiet whisper in the room.

"When is the meeting, Master?" The youth asked, clearing his throat.

"Early this morning." Yoda placed a tri fingered hand on Dooku's knee. "Now love you two do. Never forget that proud of you I am."

The Padawan smiled a small sheepish grin and nodded once. "I do my best to make it so. It isn't easy being a student to the best Master." The grin turned slightly cocky.

Yoda harrumphed. "Work with me flattery will not."

Dooku chuckled deep in his chest. "Only in the evenings then, I take it?" Dark eyes sparkled with mirth.

"Do we need to leave now?" The certainty in his voice became unsteady at the idea of being brought in front of the Council. On a normal basis he had no problem standing in front of the elite Jedi, but with it dealing with Qui-Gon...he had no idea how this was going to turn out.

"Prepare yourself you should. Qui-Gon will need your support. Young for this he is."

"I...but if they are questioning how we are spending time together...then how am I to help him?" He was frustrated. The Council was going to slam him for spending time with a child. A child that his Master sent him to help with...

Sighing, Dooku shook his head and straightened his robe. "Then are we to drop by the crèche then first?"

"Retrieve him we will but wish to be there does Master Perchel. Her observations are part of this."

Standing up straighter, Dooku's jaw tensed once more. "Who informed the Council of this to begin with? It should be none of their concern." The rising anger slowly became real confusion. "I don't understand Master...doesn't this happen regularly? Why...it _is _because we are both strong in the Living Force...isn't it?" His voice lowered. Dooku hated not knowing the truth of things and this was puzzling to him.

"Stop insisting of that you should," Yoda said whacking his knees. "Form an attachment so young one rarely does. That is why this meeting is. Concerned Master Perchel is for his chances to be a padawan."

The youth flinched at the smack. At the later words, an eyebrow rose. "Isn't he a little too young for her to even be thinking of that?"

"I hope so Master...it really isn't a bond, it's just that he doesn't have too many friends. He is going through what I went through..." He stated quietly. "I guess we should go to him then...they should be done eating by now." Dooku smiled a little at his Master's enthusiasm.

"Go you should. Wait for you in the Council room, I will," Yoda said serenely.

"Is she going to be there...or already at the Council Room?" Dooku paused as he turned back to the small Master.

"She is already there," Yoda replied gently. "Called there early she was."

The youth sighed with relief. "Good, I won't have no trouble then..." Bowing, he left to head for the crèche.

In the lift, Dooku reached out with the Force and stopped the descent. _What was I thinking? The Council would be concern for the boy...they have the right to be. But I don't think it is right for them to pick on me _Gritting his teeth, he tugged on his braid. _It isn't fair! Just because I am strong in the Living Force and as well as Qui-Gon, they have no right to pick on us!_

His mood becoming worse, the youth sighed and tried several methods that his Master had taught him. _I must regain control...he will be puzzled if not frightened at my temperament._

Once he achieved some calm, he resumed the lift's journey to the crèche's level.

* * *

Qui-Gon was waiting for him by the door, playing with a stack of blocks. "Hi Dook," he said with a shy smile.

"Hello Qui-Gon. Did Master Perchel talk with you this morning any?" Dooku smiled warmly as he squatted down next to the boy.

He looked away then. "Yes." His eyes teared. "I'm sorry for getting us into trouble."

Dooku lifted his chin with his long fingers and turned the head back. "Do not, I repeat, do not apologize for their problems. They don't like it because we are close friends. We are just going to explain it to them. Okay?" His voice softened towards the end.

He nodded a little wiping his eyes. "Okay Dooky. But I'm scared. I've never been to the Council."

"Then stand next to me and I will protect you from the old people." His dark eyes sparkled with mirth.

Qui-Gon giggled. "They're really old."

"Come on now, they are waiting for us. Like I said, stay next to me and let me talk. They might ask you a few questions...but I'm willing to bet that they will be addressing me mostly..."

It was hard...oh very hard, but Dooku kept his anger capped and his frustration on a tight hold.

Qui-Gon frowned glancing at him. "You're upset. Are you mad at me?" His eyes filled with worry.

"I..." He swore he had shielded his feelings. At the boy's question, his eyes flashed slightly.

"No...of course not. My frustration lies in the meddling of the Council. As if they don't have anything else better to do..." Mumbling the last words, he got up from his kneeling position and looked around.

"Who do we need to speak to in order for you to accompany me?"

"Nobody -- Master Perchel already gave her ...per..per.. what's the word?"

"Permission, yes very well then. Come along so we can get this over with." Smiling warmly he gently patted the boy on the shoulder and started to leave.

Qui-Gon hurried along after him.

Master Lynas Dixo rubbed his furred chin. Being a Bothan had it's benefits as his ears twitched to pick up the whisperings of the crèche Master. She was not too happy of the meeting, but knew it had to be held.

Glancing over at the oldest member of the Council, his ears cocked forward as he noticed the yellow-green eyes staring at him.

"I am aware that you do not agree with this, Master Yoda. But it needs to be done."

"Proceed the Council does without my approval. On record this shall be," Yoda said with an edge to his voice.

The Bothan nodded, ears drooping slightly. He did not like having Yoda disagree with the notion. He was about to say something else, but stopped when the door opened to reveal the two in question.

Dooku patted Qui-Gon one more time, gently on the shoulder before stepping inside the room.

* * *

Looking over and down, he smiled warmly and motioned for the boy to follow him in. "Remember stay next to me if you are frightened." He whispered softly

Qui-Gon tried to hide behind Dooku's knee. Being in the presence of so many Masters scared him.

Bowing, Dooku mumbled a greeting to the Masters. Then without thinking, Dooku placed his hand back onto the boy's small shoulder and left it there, squeezing gently for reassurance.

The Bothan nodded to Dooku's bow and nearly smiled at the young boy hiding behind the tall youth.

"I have been assured that your Master informed you as to why you are here, Padawan Dooku?"

Dooku stood straight as a rod and nearly as stiff. Rising his chin a little, he eyed the furred Master back. "Yes Master Dixo. Master Yoda told me we are here because you all believe we have developed some sort of..._bond_. " It was hard not to say it sarcastically, but he resisted.

"That is correct. Master Perchel, why don't you state what you have observed between them the last few days while he has been under your charge."

Master Perchel stepped forward. "Several times I have noticed the two of them together. Padawan Dooku ignores the other children whenever this boy is around to the point of distraction. I have observed that Qui-Gon thinks of Dooku first rather than his crèche Masters when he is upset, unlike most of the other children."

The Padawan shrugged. "Qui-Gon is special and you can not disagree with me on that. We who are gifted with the Living Force are mocked and shunned. The boy needed the extra attention. He does not need to grow up feeling left out or even resented. Those are not the Jedi trait." As he was saying this, a slight dread filled Dooku. He was basically stating the truth as to what he went through.

Glancing down at Qui-Gon, he swore that the boy would not grow up feeling the sensations that he had experienced. _It is not right..._

"As for young Qui-Gon latching onto me...I think it is due to the Living Force as well. He can sense that we are alike in that way." Shrugging, the youth waved his left hand slightly. "So he is infatuated with me. A lot of Younglings attach themselves to an older Padawan. It would not be normal if this sort of thing did not happen."

"We'll keep our own council about what normal is for an initiate, Padawan Dooku," another Councilor said.

Dooku tensed, but prevented the grinding of his teeth as his eyes flashed toward his mentor.

"As you wish, my Masters..." He said neutrally.

The Bothan rubbed his muzzle once more in thought. "Tell us of last night's incident. Master Perchel mentioned that you came into the crèche late."

Dooku's blood ran cold. He did not really want to talk about how he had heard Qui-Gon's call.

Swallowing he nodded. "I was returning to the quarters I share with my Master when I felt a disturbance...it was quite late and I had just had a vigorous lightsaber workout." Pausing, he glanced down at Qui-Gon.

"The disturbance was coming from the general direction of the crèche and I headed there without thinking. Would not a Jedi listen to the calling of the Force?" He raised his chin and eyed the Masters seriously.

"Once inside the crèche I felt the fear emanating from where Qui-Gon normally slept, so I went there and found the youth in the middle of a bad dream. Reacting as any would, I attempted to calm the boy and I did. As to where the crèche Masters were..."

"You felt a disturbance you say? But Qui-Gon told Master Perchel that he called to you."

Qui-Gon backed away from Dooku at that. The padawan would surely be upset with him now. He glanced at his boots.

Without a thought, long fingers reached back and gently brought the boy back to his side. Giving Qui-Gon a reassuring look, he turned back to answer the Master.

"Calling, disturbance, a rustling in the wind...what difference does it make. It _was_ a disturbance in the Force. And I ask again...where were the crèche Masters? Do they neglect the children so?" He knew he was going to get into trouble, but this was too much now that he thought about it. _Where indeed had been Master Perchel or the other Master that was usually on nightshift?_

"Uncalled for that comment was," Yoda slammed his gimmer stick down. "On trial you are not. On trial they are not. A question this is only."

Master Perchel lifted her chin. "I was sleeping like a normal person, Padawan Dooku. We rotate the shifts at night to where those of us who were awake all day can get to sleep," she said with an edge to her voice. "At night there are fewer disturbances and thus fewer teachers needed with sleeping children."

Dooku's face fell slightly at the admonishing from his mentor. Bowing his head slightly in submission, his jaw tensed. "I am sorry my Master. I was caught off guard that nobody was around when Qui-Gon was suffering...perhaps being strong in the Living Force, I over reacted on the situation. Next time I will not _disturb_ the crèche and allow the Masters to do their job." He couldn't help it, the words left his mouth before he could stop it. Closing his eyes, he awaited another rebuke from his Master. _What is wrong with me? I don't do this normally in front of the Council._..

Yoda glared at his padawan. "Take this up with you later, I will. Heard what we need to we have. Dismissed for now you three are. Called back when our final verdict is rendered you will be."

Not even making eye contact, Dooku bowed to the Masters and left, gently tugging Qui-Gon with him. Once outside, Dooku let out a long and quiet sigh. He could not believe what he had just done. He was a senior Padawan of all things!

Waiting until Master Perchel walked by and only then did he kneel down on one knee next to the boy. "I am sorry Qui-Gon...that did not go well. What I did...how I acted is not the way a Padawan is supposed to act." Closing his eyes, he bowed his head. "I don't know what came over me..."

Qui-Gon put a small hand on Dooku's shoulder. "I'm scared -- what if they don't let me see you anymore?"

Dark eyes flashed as the Padawan's head shot upward. "They would not dare... They have no right at that young one. Fear not. No matter what they decide I _will_ see you even if my own Master denies it of me." His eyes widened for just a moment at his declaration. _Would I? Would I defy my own Master's will...?_

Qui-Gon's eyes went wide. "You would? "

Dooku only hesitated for just a moment as the feeling of rightness penetrated his surprise. "Yes, yes I would." Lifting his chin, he nodded with certainty.

Qui-Gon gave a small blush. "But I don't want you to get in trouble for me."

"Why should I get in trouble over this? They wouldn't dare...and I won't any ways, so don't you fret, okay?" Dooku stated as he thumbed the boy's chin gently.

Qui-Gon sniffled slightly. "Promise?"

"Promise? Promise that I won't get into trouble? Well my boy I can't promise you that. My mischief alone if not my rebellious ways do that enough. Now if you are meaning about with you. Nah, you won't get into any trouble. You are young and they are only worried about your future. They think with you hanging out with me will affect your chances of becoming somebody's Padawan."

"Will it?" Qui-Gon asked worriedly.

"No, they are just being old people...worrying about everything. They worry that the lights won't shine just right." Dooku made out to roll his eyes and smirked for the boy's entertainment. "Old folks for you." He chuckled.

Qui-Gon giggled and just then Master Perchel frowned at Dooku coming up to the pair of them.

"Qui-Gon, come on. We must go back to where we are supposed to go."

Qui-Gon looked at Dooku and then at Master Perchel. "But I wanted to stay with..."

"Qui-Gon Jinn...all this is doing is proving my point. Who are you supposed to listen too? Now come along or you will be meditating on your bed for the rest of the day." Her voice was stern as she pointed down the hall towards the lift.

Dooku came close to speaking out, but the harshness of the look that the woman glanced over at him stopped him dead. _I have messed things up...I better not speak any more of it.._

His face quivered and moisture gathered on his face. "But I wanted to stay with Dooku until the meeting.."

The woman's eyes flashed slightly as they locked on to the dark browns of the Padawan. The look she gave the young man sealed the earlier made point.

"Then you will spend the rest of your day sitting on your bed. I gave you a chance Qui-Gon. Now come or you will have further meditation leading in to tomorrow as well."

Qui-Gon looked away. He did not think it was fair that he be punished for wanting to do something. It wasn't as if he had actually gotten to do it. He waved good-bye to Dooku, struggling not to cry as he put his hand in the crèche Master's.

"Go on Qui-Gon...take care of yourself." He whispered as he got up from the floor. "I have duties to do as well." He wanted to say more, but did not want the boy to get into further trouble. The sadness emanating of the child was breathtaking.

Ruffling the boy's hair slightly, Dooku then left the two and walked towards the lift to take him down to the shared quarters.

Master Perchel waited until the lift returned from dropping off the Padawan. She could not understand the outburst from the young man. She had known that Dooku had his moments...but like that...in front of the Council? She had been taken by surprise.

Once they reached the crèche level, she glanced down at the boy who walked next to her holding her hand. The boy looked like he lost his favorite toy. The tears had fallen quietly and the slight sniffling could be heard.

Taking Qui-Gon to his small sleep couch, she gently put him down on the bedding.

"Qui-Gon...your attachment to Padawan Dooku is not natural. You must understand this." Her voice was soft and gentle as she wiped the tears away.

"But...I couldn't help it. It just happened," he said trying to explain how he felt.

"The Force works in mysterious ways...we can only hope the Council can decipher _what_ just happened then. Now meditate on why you talked back and did not obey me the first time I asked you to leave with me. Padawan Dooku is just that, a Padawan. Not a Master. If a Master is present, the Master's word is over a Padawan's. This you should know."

Qui-Gon looked down. "I'm sorry, Master Perchel."

Reaching out, she gently caressed his face and pushed back some hair from his face. "I know Youngling, now meditate for a little while. I will let you know when we are to reconvene with the Council." She smiled warmly and left the boy to think on what he had done wrong.

* * *

Qui-Gon sat on his bed the rest of the afternoon. He hated sitting still. He was bored. He thought of his actions for about twenty minutes and then decided thinking of it was boring. He sighed impatiently watching the chrono on the wall.

He wasn't sure what the numbers meant exactly -- but it gave him something to look at.

Master Perchel walked into the room and smiled at Qui-Gon. "We are expected back now."

He slid off his bed. "Master Perchel?"

"Dook will still be able to visit me won't he?"

The smile faltered. "I am not sure...we will have to see what the Council decides." Reaching out, she lightly touched his shoulder and guided him out of the room and down the hall towards a lift to take them up.

Qui-Gon looked away trying not to cry at the knowledge that his friend might be in trouble and wouldn't get to visit.

"I am sorry Qui-Gon...but we have to be careful. You are a promising Jedi and we don't want that opportunity to pass you by." Her voice was sincere, as she squatted down in the lift.

Qui-Gon sniffled. "But I want Dooky."

"We will see what the Council decides young one. Just have patience, okay?" She wiped the tears away and stood back up as the lift's door opened.

Dooku paced outside the Council Room silently fuming. He was not happy...not at all.

"Dooky?" Qui-Gon frowned sensing Dooku's anger. "What's the matter?'

The Padawan turned, eyes softening slightly from the hardness they were earlier portraying. "Nothing...this is foolishness..."

The crèche Master walked into the small adjacent office to let the Padawan on duty know that she and Qui-Gon had arrived.

Qui-Gon reached up for Dooku's hand.

Without thinking, Dooku squatted down next to the youth. "I know this isn't easy for you either...it isn't right for them to make you go through this."

"But they watch us don't they? Aren't they just watching for me when I grow up?"

"They believe we have formed some sort of bond...I guess they don't think it's only because we are both strong in the Living Force." Shaking his head, the apprentice sighed heavily. "I just want this to be over with..."

Qui-Gon sniffed. "Me too. I just want to go finish our holovid and get some more sweet snow."

Dooku chuckled. "Ahhh I nearly forgotten about that due to all this mess. Yes we must finish that and get more." His eyes warmed as he stood back up at the crèche Master's return.

Qui-Gon giggled slightly. He saw the doors open.

Master Perchel took Qui-Gon's hand and said softly," It's time, Qui-Gon."

Dooku stiffened and allowed the two to enter before him. _I hope you are happy Master_…Dooku thought dejectedly. His mentor had indeed had words with him during the Council's break as he had said. Yoda had made it very clear that he was not pleased with the padawan's outburst.

Dooku stood behind the two and bowed as one with them.

"Padawan Dooku and Initiate Jinn will please step forward," Master Lynas Dixo said as he stared at the pair of them.

Qui-Gon glanced worriedly at Dooku and did as he was told. He tried not to fidget.

The Padawan's jaw clenched tightly as he rose his chin and stared pass the Councilor. Lightly tapping the boy's arm with assurance, he kept his stoic expression as he tried to push his rising aggravation into the Force.

"The bond that is developing between you will be allowed to remain. Master Yoda has successfully argued your case that you might intend to later take this boy as your own padawan learner. In compromise with those of us who disagree, we are sending you on a solo mission to see if the bond lessens over time and dies a natural death or if it grows stronger."

The forced calm fades into shock and the start of denial as Dooku opened his mouth to reject their idea. "It is not a bond..." He growled, but Jedi discipline prevented him from further slipping of his control.

"If the Council ordains it...so be it." Dark eyes flashed, as the apprentice stiffened in attempt to hold back the rise of his anger. _This is wrong...how can they be so blind_! The eyes narrowed just a little.

Master Dixo frowned at the interruption. "That's enough, _Apprentice_. Perhaps you would rather be censured on Coruscant instead of going on a mission?" He said warningly.

Blinking once, Dooku swallowed heavily. "I accept the mission." _Breathe..._ The Padawan took several slow and deep breaths as he tried to push the anger away. _The child should not have to suffer this...he did not have to be here for this.._

"You will be allowed to speak with Initiate Jinn when you return as long as he requests that you do so. If he wishes to say goodbye before you leave then we will allow it. However, there should be no contact between the two of you while you are away," he glanced from one to the other of them. "Is this understood?" he asked more gently for Qui-Gon's sake. The boy looked so worried and frightened he lowered his voice.

The Padawan's breath caught in his throat at the idea of not talking with the boy at all. A slight twinge of fear...something he was not quite familiar with flickered though him.

"How long...am I to be gone?"

"You will be gone for six weeks to the planet of Chandrila. Their Prime Minister has requested Jedi assistance in eradicating a troublesome pirate group that has been preying on the local tourism population and he mentioned you particularly." The Bothan's mouth twitched. "Your orders will be on your datapad when you go back to your quarters."

_Chandrila..._ Dooku's face lightened, but then fell as he glanced over at Qui-Gon. He knew that this mission would not be bad, for in actuality he was beginning to feel a little repressed. He could never stand being at the Temple for long periods of time. _Master Yoda and I have been here for a while..._

The thought that the Prime Minister asked for him personally caused a slight smile to twitch his lips. He had enjoyed his time with the politician when him and Master Yoda had been there last year.

"Yes Master..."

"We trust your time will be well spent. This session is now adjourned."

Dooku bowed and glanced at his Master. /_Thank you.../_ He said through his training bond as relief was evident in the connection.

Yoda's ears twitched and he gave a harrumph. /_Next time be so quick to argue you will not/ _he said knowingly.

The Padawan took the rebuke and nodded once as he turned to smile down at Qui-Gon.

"Come...let's go and do this goodbye together."

"Dooky I want to go with you," Qui-Gon said.

Walking outside the Council Room, he waited until the door shut before replying.

Kneeling down, he grasped the boy's shoulders gently with his hands. Dark eyes looked into pleading blue orbs.

"No young one. Missions, particular ones with pirates...are no place for initiates. You will stay here and be a good little Jedi. Learn all that you can from your crèche Masters. You have a long time coming before you can go on missions of your own. You will have to learn a lot prior to being able to." He said quietly and softly as he was aware of Master Perchel standing off to the side allowing them this talk.

Qui-Gon pouted at the idea that he wouldn't get to go but he understood even if he didn't like it. "Will you get hurt?" he asked worriedly.

Dooku would not lie. "The possibility is there." Then the Padawan smirked mischievously. "But do you not have any faith in my swordsmanship?"

Qui-Gon hugged him around the neck and he giggled a little. He knew Dooku was the best with a blade. He had given a demonstration to his age group during his punishment and he had bested the padawan that he had sparred with. "You'll be okay then. Be careful," he said.

Dooku sighed with content. He could not understand what this child had done to him, but for some reason...at this moment...he felt complete.

Embracing the youth in return, Dooku laid his chin on the boy's head.

"I will young one...I will. You must promise me to be good."

Qui-Gon looked indignant. "I am always good!" he protested.

Master Perchel resisted the chuckle as she saw the Padawan move back a little to look down at the boy.

"Qui-Gon...Jedi do not lie...and we are human. Humans err." He said in a slight rebuking tone.

Qui-Gon pouted. He knew he hadn't lied. He was good, most of the time.

"I just want you to promise me that you will attempt to be good as best to you abilities. Which I hear is pretty darn well. I have faith in you that you will succeed in this. If you want...consider it a request...or even an order." He smirked a little, dark eyes sparkling.

Qui-Gon looked up. "I am good, most of the time," he said aloud. "I promise, Dooky."

"That is all I can ask..." The older boy's voice choked slightly, as he reached up and thumbed the chin. "I will miss you..."

"Will you bring holos back?" Qui-Gon asked.

The misty eyes brightened as the smile added to the Padawan's face. "Yes of course. Chandrila has purple lakes...did you know that? It is one of my favorite places to visit."

Qui-Gon looked awed. "Purple lakes? But lakes are blue!"

"Not on this planet. I will show you...if Master Perchel does not mind? We can look in the Archives."

Dooku looked up and saw that Master Perchel was thinking on his idea. Sighing quietly she nodded her approval. "But he needs to be back soon. Bring him back to the crèche."

Qui-Gon looked excited at the idea. He beamed at Master Perchel and reached for Dooku's hand. He had only been to the archives once before.

Dooku smiled and bowed to the crèche Master. "I will Master Perchel." He then led the boy to the lift to take them down to the Archives' level.

Once they arrived Qui-Gon looked around in awe at all the rows upon rows of holobooks. It had amazed him the first time and was just as interesting now. "It's so big!" He said forgetting in his excitement to be quiet.

"Shhh... come on I'll show you where and what Chandrila looks like." Dooku chuckled quietly.

Qui-Gon obediently followed the padawan down to the correct section where the apprentice pulled out a holobook.

Qui-Gon's jaw dropped as he stared at the pictures. "It's pretty!" He said in eagerness. "That's where you're going?"

"Yes...the beaches provide a great place for relaxation. Perhaps once the pirate issue is done I might go there and take some holos for you." He paused and turned to see the boy. Excitement radiated from the youth. "Would you like that?"

Pushing several more entries, a close up of the water and the outline of the beach could be seen. Qui-Gon could see that indeed the waters were purple in coloring.

Qui-Gon blinked in astonishment and giggled. "Purple water!" He said with a squeal.

"Better than pink...I can not abide pink." Dooku chuckled.

"Pink is for girls," Qui-Gon said in disgust. "Tahl likes pink."

"I quite agree young one. Pink is for girls. I am lucky that my friend Jocasta is not all that fond of pink. She tends towards green." He smiled and powered down the terminal.

"When are you leaving Dooku?" Qui-Gon asked as they headed out of the archives to go back to the crèche.

"I do not know...I have to check once I return to mine and my Master's quarters. I will let you know." He paused at the entrance of the crèche.

Fingering his chin once more, he smiled sadly. "I will contact you shortly with the information."

"Okay, Dook," Qui-Gon said as they arrived. "Thank you for taking me!" he said.

"It was a pleasure, the Archives is great to visit." He waved goodbye as he turned and headed toward a lift to take him to the Master/Padawan level of the Temple.

"Bye Dook!" Qui-Gon said shouting after him before turning and heading back into the playroom.

Dooku stepped off the lift and headed to the shared quarters. _I will miss the boy. This child has affected me in more ways than one._

Dark brows furrowed as he entered the sitting room and headed for the terminal to check on the Orders. He was to leave first thing in the morning and it was afternoon all ready.

Sighing, he went into his sleep room and packed. _I will say goodbye to Qui-Gon after I get done here_. He still had to do the dishes from the morning's meal.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven  
**

Dooku relished his time on Chandrila. He had gone to the popular beaches several times and enjoyed himself immensely. The Prime Minister had spent many hours with the apprentice talking about defensive strategy and building up their defense systems. He always enjoyed talking to the man.

The days turned into weeks with no pirate attacks. Dooku was beginning to wonder if there ever would be one or if his master had invented the assignment to get him away from Coruscant. /_Exiled…_/ He mused. /_Well there are worse places to be exiled_/ He thought ruefully.

He was walking along the beach gazing out at the sunset. Vivid reds, pinks and oranges all seemed to melt together in their dance across the sky mingling with the purple reflected off the water.

A stray thought crossed his mind as he wondered how Qui-Gon was doing. He had picked up some sand and some purple water and a shell into a small container to give to the boy when he returned that he thought the lad might like. He smiled thinking of the child. It was amazing how such a small child could make such a big ripple in his life.

He looked forward to taking the boy to Chandrila when he was older_. /Listen to me, as if he'll be old enough anytime soon/ _he thought in amusement. Laughing at himself, he turned to go back to the lavish quarters he had been given.

He needed to soak before bedtime.

* * *

Qui-Gon sat in the floor of the gardens playing by the lake by himself. He missed Dook. His life had not been easy while Dooky had been away.

Several nights he had awoken from nightmares of Dooku getting hurt. Without warning, water suddenly drenched him, shattering the uneasy tranquility he had managed to achieve. He looked up, startled wondering who had intruded on his peace.

"Hey tree boy, where's your big friend?" N'hirik sneered. Without Dooku around, he could make this one pay for getting him in trouble.

"On Cha—"_ What was the planet's name again?_ "Chandrila."

"Pish, Yoda just sent him so he could get away from you," the green skinned boy said gloating.

Qui-Gon's face crumpled, but he would not cry. Was it true? "You're a liar!"

"Jedi don't lie, Quiggy," he taunted.

"Well you're not one then," he said glaring. "If you hurt me I'm going to tell!"

"Want to run that by me again Quibrat? You little Sith, nobody who talks to trees can be a Jedi," N'hirik said grabbing him by the collar of his shirt.

Qui-Gon tried to pull away. "Let go!"

"Not a chance, Quiggy. You're mine."

"I don't belong to you!" Qui-Gon said angrily.

"Well I think you do." He reached up to grab Qui-Gon's hair and tugged his head backward.

Qui-Gon gasped in pain as N'hirik tugged on his hair. He lashed out with his foot, kicking him and N'hirik let go of his hair but held on to his collar as he danced on the spot with pain.

"I'll teach you, brat," he said and smacked him hard, sending his head back.

Qui-Gon yelped as his head snapped to the side and tears ran down his cheeks at the force of how hard he'd been struck.

"That's right Quiggy, cry for me," he taunted.

Qui-Gon glared at him and bit down hard on the hand holding his tunic.

N'hirik yelled in pain and let go quickly. "Why you little Sith!"

Just then Master Raylen came hurrying over having heard the commotion. "What's going on here?" she asked sternly. She had heard a slap followed by a cry that had brought her running.

"This little brat bit me!" N'hirik said in anger.

She narrowed her gaze and looked at Qui-Gon. He had a bruise on his cheek that was forming. "Was that before or after you hit him?" she asked sternly.

N'hirik's face turned red and he glared at Qui-Gon, but didn't answer.

"Did you bite him Qui-Gon?" She asked.

Very reluctantly Qui-Gon nodded.

Master Rayeln sighed. She pieced what happened together and grabbed both boys by their arms and began dragging them back to the crèche. "We do not tolerate fighting here at the Temple."

N'hirik glared at Qui-Gon. Now he was in trouble **again**. "But I…"

"Are you going to tell me you didn't hit Qui-Gon?" She asked severely.

"Well.." N'hirik began, but then fell silent.

"Jedi do not lie. Since you attempted to hide the truth, N'hirik you will be scrubbing rocks in the gardens for two hours. After you are finished, Master Perchel will mediate with you. Do you understand me?"

N'hirik scowled. He hated cleaning rocks in the gardens and he hated meditating even more. The brat would pay for this later, but he didn't want to get in more trouble right now so he said, "Yes, Master Rayeln."

She nodded and said, "Good," in a stern voice. "Qui-Gon, you will be spending the afternoon in your bed thinking about your actions. We do not bite or fight at the Temple," she said sternly. "Do you understand?"

Qui-Gon looked stricken. How else was he supposed to get away? "Yes, Master Rayeln," he said.

Master Rayeln deposited Qui-Gon on his bed when they arrived at the crèche with strict orders to stay put and think about his actions. N'hirik was whisked away to Master Perchel's office.

Qui-Gon buried his face in his pillow and began to cry. It wasn't fair that he got in trouble. N'hirik had picked on him first. He longed for Dook to come back. But those awful things N'hirik said… were they true? He tried to push them from his mind but it was hard. N'hirk was doing his very best to make his life miserable.

…and he was succeeding.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

A week later, Dooku was sleeping peacefully in the lavish quarters he had been provided with. It was in the early morning hours of the predawn when the alarm klaxons began to wail. He sat bolt upright hearing the alarms and he fumbled for his robes. He cursed himself for not being more aware. As the weeks went by without pirate attacks, he had fallen into complacency. Angry with himself now, he stumbled around pulling his boots on and belting on his lightsaber.

He quickly finished dressing and headed out to meet them.

He cursed as he came out of his quarters and saw the pirate ship not far away. Another ship landed not far from that one.

_/They're trying to box us in./_ He thought, his mouth tightening into a thin line. He had to keep them from getting into the city.

He ignited his blade after calling for security reinforcements. Brandishing his saber, he ran to meet them.

* * *

Qui-Gon awoke in the early morning hours screaming. Dooku had been hurt. It wasn't a dream this time. He felt it.

Master Rayeln came running having heard Qui-Gon's scream from the front office. "Qui-Gon, what's wrong?" she asked going to the distressed boy and hugging him warmly.

He burst into sobs, unable to say a word through his tears.

She rubbed his back soothingly and gathered him in her arms and began to rock him. "Shh…it's alright."

Eventually he calmed down enough to be able to say, "Dook got hurt."

She frowned slightly. "In your dream?" This was nothing new. He had been having nightmares off and on while Dooku had been gone.

He shook his head negative. "I felt it," he said sniffling.

She frowned even further. "Qui-Gon, you can't possibly have. He's several systems away."

"I did too!" Qui-Gon insisted stubbornly.

"Alright well, let's go talk to Master Yoda in the morning, okay? He will be able to help," she said.

"Promise?" he asked sucking his thumb, a habit he'd picked up while Dooku had been away.

"Would a Jedi lie?" She asked him, patting his back.

He shook his head.

"Well then, there's your answer." She said fondly looking at him.

"Kay," Qui-Gon said agreeably resting his head on her shoulder. His eyes drifted closed and within minutes he was sound asleep on her lap.

She smiled down at him watching him sleep.

After a few minutes she rose and put the boy back in bed. Was it possible that even at this young age, Qui-Gon had formed a bond enough to be able to feel things from a great distance?

She resolved to keep a closer eye on Qui-Gon during the day.

* * *

Later that morning, Master Rayeln took Qui-Gon to see Yoda as promised.

The venerable Master smiled as the pair of them entered his private quarters. Qui-Gon bowed as he had been taught. "Hello, Master Yoda."

Yoda leaned on his gimmer stick before replying, "What help can I be, Rayeln?" He asked the crèche Master.

"Master Yoda," Rayeln began. "Qui-Gon has told me that he felt Dooku get hurt."

Yoda's face grew instantly serious. "Felt it did you?" He asked Qui-Gon.

The boy nodded.

The Master stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Odd that is. Call we did have and hurt he is."

The crèche Master gasped. "So Qui-Gon really did feel it?"

"Puzzling it is that distance makes no difference with this pair. Meditate on this, I will," he said. "Padawan Dooku on his way home he is after having a vibroaxe wound and a broken leg."

Qui-Gon winced. "Will he be okay?" he asked.

Yoda smiled at Qui-Gon's concern. "Fear not young one. Alright he will be. The Healers here, care for him they will. Visit him you should while hurt he is. Did the same for you he did."

Qui-Gon's face lit up at the idea of being able to visit. "When can I see him?"

"Arrive tomorrow he will. Go and play you should. Come faster tomorrow will," Yoda chuckled.

Master Rayeln smiled and gestured to Qui-Gon. "Come on Qui-Gon. Let's go back now. I will bring him by the Healers tomorrow, Master," she said.

Qui-Gon eagerly went with her, happily anticipating having his Dook back. Things would be alright after all.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

The next morning Qui-Gon awoke in the predawn and was too excited to go back to sleep, much to Master Rayeln's annoyance. He bounced in his bed while sitting up. Dook was coming back today! He could barely contain himself. He giggled at nothing, amused by the mere thought of seeing Dook again. After several minutes of this, Master Rayeln, now thoroughly annoyed, told him to go with her to the playroom where he could play quietly.

She did not want him to wake up his agemates.

Qui-Gon sat playing with the blocks, building a big tower and wishing Dook was there to help him knock it over. He could do it himself of course, but playtime with Dooku was more fun.

He knocked over his tower and giggled as the blocks scattered. He put his thumb in his mouth as he gathered the blocks and began stacking them again.

Hope and excitement flared in him. Soon things would be alright.

His Dook was coming back.

* * *

Dooku was thoroughly annoyed. He had not only been surprised by the pirates and had managed to not only get his arm sliced off, but his right leg was broken now as well. _/Not my finest moment/ _he thought to himself.

His leg was bound in bone knitters and Han'yaie had glued the vibroaxe wound closed and had then bandaged it, before whisking him to a room.

It was early afternoon, he saw, peering at the chrono in his assigned room. He wondered vaguely when his Master would be by to bring him his things that he had left on the ship. He was quickly growing bored in this room.

Just then there was a timid sounding knock on the door. "Enter," Dooku said, eager for the distraction.

Qui-Gon appeared then, poking his head in before giving an excited squeal and hurrying over to his bedside. "Dooky, Dook, Dooku!" he said eagerly.

Dooku smiled, happy to see the boy, his earlier annoyance forgotten, lost in the gleeful smile of the young boy. At least someone was happy to see him back. "Hello, Little Jedi."

"Dook! I missed you!" Qui-Gon said and meant it with all his heart.

Dooku smiled and touched Qui-Gon's face, pushing the boy's stray brown hair out of his eyes. "I know, but I am back now."

"I felt you get hurt," Qui-Gon said sadly, putting his thumb in his mouth and clambering up to sit on Dooku's bed.

Dooku hastily made room for him in the bed. There wasn't much space, but Qui-Gon would not be deterred. He jammed himself in the small space between the railing and Dooku and hugged him around the neck, resting his head on Dooku's good shoulder. He pulled his thumb out of his mouth long enough to ask, "Does it hurt bad?"

Dooku was touched by the child's concern. "I've had worse," he said truthfully.

He frowned as the boy continued sucking his thumb. The act made him realize just how young this boy really was. "Qui-Gon, when did you start sucking your thumb?"

Qui-Gon shrugged one shoulder. "Don't know," he said.

Dooku frowned. He didn't like the feeling he sensed. Qui-Gon had been insecure while he was gone and had turned to bad habits for comfort. It left him with a bad taste in his mouth._ /All because of the Council/_ He thought in irritation.

He pulled the boy's thumb out of his mouth. "Jedi do not suck thumbs, Qui-Gon. You don't see me doing that do you?"

Tears sparkled in Qui-Gon's blue eyes as he shook his head.

"Promise me you won't do that again," Dooku replied sternly.

Qui-Gon hesitated before finally saying softly, "I promise, Dooky."

Satisfied at the answer the child gave and knowing the boy would keep his promise, Dooku changed the subject. "I brought something back for you."

Qui-Gon's eyes grew large, his tears forgotten. "You did?" he asked in awe.

Dooku grinned mischievously at the boy's response. "Yes. When my Master brings me my bags, I'll get it out for you."

Almost as if on cue, the tap tap of Yoda's gimmer stick could be heard and Yoda entered, hobbling on his stick. He smiled at the pair and turned his attention to Qui-Gon. "Happy to see him you are, yes," he said. "Happy also am I. Good it is to have you back, Padawan mine," Yoda said turning his attention back to Dooku and putting a tri-fingered hand on Dooku's arm. "Done well you have."

Dooku's face flushed slightly with pleasure at his Master's praise. Praise from Yoda was a rare thing indeed and was a great gift. "Thank you, Master," he said sincerely. He had not thought he did well, but his master was not one to question.

"Welcome you are. Missing something, I think you are," Yoda said before handing Dooku's knapsack to him.

Dooku reached for the bag and grimaced as he moved his wounded shoulder.

"More care when moving you should take," Yoda scolded his apprentice.

"Yes, Master," Dooku said absently as he pawed in his bag for his bottle of sand, purple water and shells. Finally he found what he was looking for and fished it out. He handed it to Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon giggled seeing what Dooku had brought him. "Purple water!" he squealed in delight.

"That's right. Didn't I tell you the water is different there?" Dooku smiled.

Qui-Gon clapped happily. "Purple!" he said grinning, before remembering his manners. "Thank you, Dooky."

"Of course, young one," he replied.

"Go now I will," Yoda said after a few minutes. "Catch up you two should. Be back later I will," Yoda hobbled to the door, smiling serenely. /Yes this pair is meant to be. Even time and distance break not this bond. Great feat it was. Fine Jedi they both will make./

Yoda continued smiling as he hobbled along. This was the will of the Force.

Soon, all would see that.


	10. Chapter 10

**Epilogue**

Dooku, though a Knight now, paced in his old Master's room. A decision had come up to be made, and the Force was being relentless at urging him on. But he was worried. "What if I am not ready? I do not wish to ruin the boy's chances at becoming a Knight of his own later on..." The tall man turned to eye the diminutive Councilor.

Jedi Knight Yan Dooku now sported a slight beard with a goatee. His hair was a little over shoulder length and tied back in a ponytail. At each pacing turn it had nearly flipped over his shoulder. His tunics had taken a slightly darker tone-- light brown with dark leggings, his robe was nearly

"Worry too much you are. The will of the Force this is. Known it for years, I have," Yoda said warmly. "Ruin his chances you will not."

"Your salvation, he will be."

That last part caught him off guard. Dark brows furrowed in slight confusion. "My salvation?" Sighing he turned and resumed his pacing.

"I will take the boy then...he will become my Padawan. I still can't believe it...I am going to have a Padawan!" The mischief smirk replaced the worry frown as his dark eyes sparkled upon meeting the light green ones of his old Master.

"Good apprentice you were. Good apprentice you will have. Worried about this match, I am not."

This pleased Dooku well enough, but then another worry slipped through into his mind. "You do Master...but what of the Council? They were against our bond from the beginning..." His smirk vanished as a scowl darkened his features. The Council had tried to separate them when Qui was little, in hopes of breaking the bond. _/Well it didn't! The fools..._/

"Worry about them, I would not. Approve this match they will." There was a gleam in Yoda's eyes.

Dooku chuckled and his bad mood evaporated once more. "Should I go now? Or wait until later?" Sighing he began to pace again throwing his hands up. "I don't know when or how...I mean you didn't just come up and say, 'Dooku I choose you...'. You actually spoke to me for a little while. I don't know what to say Master!" Dooku said with experation.

Yoda chuckled. His apprentice was actually showing nerves about something, a rarity these days. "Talking a good place to start is. Then, ask him."

"All right...maybe that'll work. Maybe we can spar...that'll loosen me up." He rubbed his bearded chin thoughtfully.

"Good that is. However, be mindful or wear him out too early you will," Yoda's eyes twinkled.

"Hmmm true." The taller Jedi chuckled. "I'm going to go then...I believe he is in the training salle anyways. I'll go, wait for him to be done, then ask for a private spar with him." Dooku nodded to himself as he then bowed before leaving.

"Thanks Master...sorry to have worn your floor."

"Welcome anytime you are, and young Qui-Gon as well. May the Force be with you, padawan mine."

"And with you, Master of mine." The smirk was back as the younger Jedi left to go to the salle.

* * *

It was amazing...the sensation he was feeling. The Force was guiding him to the youth. He could sense that the boy was indeed sparing.

As he entered the training room, he automatically knew which side Qui-Gon was on and headed for it.

Qui-Gon was drenched in sweat. He'd been sparring with a padawan three years older than he was and he had the high ground. He was forcing the other back, slowly but surely until he had him pinned in a corner. He touched the saber to the older boy's neck. "End point."

Dooku couldn't help the smirk as he had predicted which move Qui-Gon was going to end the match with. _/Well I have sparred with the child for quite a while now...I know just about all his moves./_

Qui-Gon bowed to the other apprentice and shook his hand. "Good match," he said politely.

The other boy nodded to the initiate and pushed away his prideful feelings that threatened to rise. "Thank you, Qui-Gon. You did very well."

Dooku thought it was time to step forward from the side benches. "Yes he did, fine job Qui-Gon." Dooku smiled warmly.

Qui-Gon blushed. Praise from Dooku was always something he treasured. "Thank you, Knight Dooku."

The taller of the three nodded. He then looked over at the older boy. "If you will excuse us, I need to talk with Initiate Jinn."

The other boy bowed to the knight. "Yes knight Dooku. I'll see you later, Qui-Gon." He hurried off.

Dooku nodded at the youth's actions and watch as the apprentice rushed away heading for the showers.

"Well are you too warn out to spar with me?" He smirked slightly.

Qui-Gon's eyes twinkled. "But you always win," he objected.

"Well it helps to better your skills. Don't I show you new moves so you can impress the other initiates?" Dooku was taken back by how the youth actually refused. He was so anxious that he didn't catch the sparkling in those blue eyes.

Qui-Gon's eyes twinkled even further. "Jedi aren't supposed to have pride."

Dooku stepped back and nearly said something until he finally saw the mischief. "Boy you are mocking me." He set his jaw tightly and crossed his arms. Looking down his nose, he couldn't help but smirk slightly. He tried not too, but his new mustache gave it away at it's slight twitching.

Qui-Gon snickered slightly before composing himself. "I was only teasing."

"I know, I just didn't catch it at first. Well which private salle should we take? The large one or the smaller one at the far end?"

"The smaller one," Qui-Gon said immediately.

"Good, I prefer the smaller one myself at times." He chuckled and followed Qui-Gon into the smaller room.

"So shall we work on what you have just recently learned from the instructor?"

"I guess that will do," Qui-Gon said as he ignited his lightsaber.

Dooku smiled and detached his own curved hilt from his belt. The green light glowed as he turned the power on.

"Show me then."

Qui-Gon began to move into the stances that he had learned earlier that afternoon as he attacked.

Dooku kept a close eye on the young boy as he fought. "Easy you are putting too much weight on your left foot. And don't put it out so far, you could easily be off balance by your opponent..." And in saying such, he pushed against their clashed sabers nearly causing Qui-Gon to do just as he had said.

Qui-Gon stumbled and managed to regain his footing. "Sorry," He apologized and tried to regain his bearings

"That is all right, I'll be instructing you better anyways. Some of the saber master's ways are just not meant for your lanky form. You are like I was at your age." Dooku said as he continued to exchange swings.

Qui-Gon was soon on the floor, dropped by a leg he didn't sense in time.

"Come on, up you go." He reached out to help Qui-Gon back to his feet. "Show me some of that stamina you've shown before. Don't tell me that other boy tired you out that much?"

"I had another match before that one," he said as he got up from the floor.

"Oh my...had you going there didn't they? So did you win the one before then?" Dooku's eyes sparkled as he noticed the youth missed the hint. iHow to give another one.../i He thought as he went into a defensive stance to await Qui-Gon's next move.

"Yes," Qui-Gon replied even as he fought to keep from being brought to the floor again.

"Well then we are made for each other for sure. I was beating older boys my age when I was 11 too." The smirk crossed his face as he drove Qui-Gon towards the back wall.

Qui-Gon was pressed back into the wall. He had no room to maneuver. He dropped his blade as Dooku's blade seared his hand and he hissed.

: Dooku sighed quietly as he backed up. "The guard should have been at least an inch higher, it would have prevented that." He hadn't meant to hurt the boy.

"I am sorry Qui-Gon..." He turned off his blade. iPerhaps this was wrong to ask like this...I had thought./i Trying to push the thought away, he sighed again. iThat's your problem...you are thinking not feeling. /i

"It is alright. It's not bad. Just a slight sting. I've had worse," he said with a smile. His smile faded at the look on Dooku's face. "Have I done something wrong?"

"No you haven't...I just..." Putting his hilt back onto his belt, he walked to the center of the small room and knelt down on his knees.

"Come here Qui-Gon, I want you to meditate with me." He motioned for the youth to join him on the floor.

Qui-Gon looked surprised but joined Dooku on the floor.

"I want you to reach for the Force, clear your mind and thoughts. Reach for it and tell me what you feel." Dooku said quietly as he closed his own eyes to concentrate on the Force. It was encouraging him gently as it seemed to approve of this method instead of the way he had been doing earlier.

"I feel Life. All around us, though.. it's rushed almost. On Coruscant. Too many people bustling about."

"No..." Dooku laughed quietly. "You have reached out too far, but very good. Concentrate here in the Temple, mainly in the training rooms. Tell me what you sense from each and every one."

Qui-Gon concentrated and narrowed down what he was feeling. He reached out to Dooku to feel his thoughts. He was nervous. Why was Dooku nervous? "You're nervous about something," Qui-Gon said.

"Yes I am...what does the Force tell you, search deeper." The smile on the older Jedi's face was warm.

Qui-Gon searched deeper. "You're nervous about me?" He was confused. "But why?"

The smile faded. "I have something to ask of you Qui-Gon." The moment had come...the Force was telling him, guiding him, but he was beginning to freeze up._ /By the stars! I...I don't know how to ask/_

Qui-Gon looked at him, waiting, wondering what he wanted.

Dooku swallowed heavily as he looked into those blue eyes that he'd be seeing each and every morning and evening...let alone during the day. His breath quickened slightly and he started to feel slightly claustrophobic. iGreat Yan...look what you are doing! You are thinking again! Stop it/i After berating himself, he bowed his head taking slow deep breaths.

Qui-Gon continued to look puzzled. "Is something wrong?"

Dooku chuckled sarcastically under his breath. "Yes I'm being such a gundark by not just asking you..." He sighed heavily and looked back up at Qui-Gon. "The Force has lead me to you Qui-Gon...more ways than one. When you were younger and especially now." He took another shaky breath. "Are you comfortable with me? Do you trust me?" He added.

Qui-Gon nodded without hesitation wondering what Dooku was getting at. "Of course I do."

"Because what I am about to ask you...you have to be."

"If you don't want this...let me know..." Dooku literally grimaced at what he was saying. _/I'm stalling...quit stalling._/

Swallowing heavily again, he finally croaked out his next words. "Would you...that is I would like for you to be my Padawan Learner." iThere/i He sighed internally with relief. He now waited anxiously for Qui-Gon's response. _/Would the boy? Or did he have another in mind? Oh blast the moons...I forgot to ask that first/_

Qui-Gon's jaw dropped. This was the last thing he had expected. He might actually get to be...an apprentice? A huge smile spread across his face as he got over his shock very quickly. "You really want me?" He asked, making sure he'd heard right.

"Yes I do and the Force has agreed. Actually it's been nearly deafening me for the last few days." He chuckled as he reached over and ruffled the boy's hair. "Only if you want me to be your Master. I was unsure if you had another in mind or if someone had talked with you. I had not thought of that." He reached up and rubbed his jaw. "There isn't...is there?"

Qui-Gon shook his head. "No. No one has said anything to me. You're the first. I would be honored, Master Dooku," he said with a smile.

Dooku sighed audibly this time and smirked at the title of 'Master'. He liked the sound of that. He would be a great Master, he knew it, he could sense it. iOne of the best and with Qui-Gon at my side...we will become the best ever Master and Padawan team/i His eyes lit up and the smile widened once more.

Getting up from the floor, he straightened to his full height and eyed the youth down his nose. "Then I accept you Qui-Gon Jinn, as my Padawan Learner."

Qui-Gon grinned. "I am honored to be your padawan, Master Dooku."

Dooku nodded once and motioned for him to get off the floor. "Then we should clean up and present ourselves to the Council informing them of our bond."

"When are we going to go to the Council?" Qui-Gon asked.

"After we freshen up. I will see if they have a few moments for the announcement." Dooku hadn't thought of when the actual ceremony would be. Though he believed the Council would set that time up separately.

Qui-Gon nodded. "Yes, Master." He grinned. The word rolled off his tongue automatically and he could hardly contain his excitement at being chosen.

A smirk twisted the older Jedi's lips. He enjoyed being called Master. He had secretly longed to be called that by somebody, little did he know that it would be his young friend.

Dooku turned to leave the small training room, "Let's shower up and then head over there. Once we are done...I will need to inform your crèche Master of the change."

Qui-Gon nodded, then paused. "I guess I'll go back to my room then and see you later?"

"You need freshening up more than I do, young one. No you will shower and come with me afterward to the Council. This should be something we do together. Remember the last time we were at the Council Room together? Well this time is for a good reason." His dark eyes sparkled.

Qui-Gon grinned and headed to the showers to freshen up.

* * *

Dooku had hardly sweated, but to be on the safe side he washed himself down quickly. He felt giddy...something he had not felt like in years. iA Padawan of my own...my very own apprentice/i He couldn't keep the silly grin off his face as he dried himself off.

It dawned on him that he'd have to tell his friend Jocasta about this. She would get a laugh out of it._ /Well she did say that it probably would be years before I choose one...well I have_/ He paused as he put on his clothes. _/No the Force chose, I must remember that./ _Smiling again he finished putting on his clothes and boots.

Tying his hair back, he walked out to see if his new Padawan was done.

Qui-Gon stood in the shower letting it wash over him, soothing his sore, tired muscles. He was tired from his sparring matches, though exhilarated by his new status. Soon he would be going on missions with his new Master. He had worked to become a padawan ever since he arrived at the Temple. To be chosen at ten years old was very young to become an apprentice and he was determined that he would live up to the master's expectations.

He stepped out of the shower and toweled off. He quickly dressed and went out of the showers.

Dooku was quietly rubbing his jaw as he waited for the youth to exit the stall. _ / He had been contemplating on the fact that the two would be living together. I'll have to set up for dual rooms up on the Master/Apprentice level./_

Qui-Gon hurried out, dressed and ready to go, and found his new mentor waiting for him. "I'm done."i

"Well Padawan, shall we then?" Dooku smiled.

Qui-Gon grinned. "I'm ready when you are, Master."

Nodding again, the Master led the way down the hall to take a lift that would bring them to the Council Room's level.

"I'll be arranging our new accommodations once I drop you off at the crèche and talk with one of the Masters there. We'll have a two bed-room and a sitting room to share. You'll have a room all to yourself. We'll have to share the kitchenette and refresher, but I don't think you'll have a problem with that do you?"

Qui-Gon's eyes widened in surprise. He would have his own room. He'd never had his own room before. He hadn't thought of that. "Of course not, Master."

"I wouldn't think so, young one." Dooku grinned again as he walked towards the Council Room.

The Padawan on duty came out to see who was coming. "May I help you?" The young girl asked as she bowed politely.

"Please see if the Council has a few moments. I would like to inform them of something. It will not take very long at all."

The girl nodded and got up to speak to the Councilor's, poking her head in the door and conferring with Master Rhy'ul briefly, before ducking back out. "They will see you in a few moments."

Dooku smiled and nodded his thanks to her. He then walked over to the large window and peered outside at the bustling lanes of traffic. "My mind is like that right now, Qui-Gon...amazing how jittery one can become."

Qui-Gon looked at him curiously. "Why are you jittery? You always talk to the Council."

"But this is different. This is about you...and me." He turned to eye his soon to be apprentice.

Qui-Gon looked suddenly worried. "What if they say no."

"My Master has made it so they won't." He smirked as mischief glowed in his eyes.

Qui-Gon blinked curiously, but didn't ask how.

Just then the comm on the girl's desk buzzed. "We are ready to see them now," Master Rhy'ul's voice said.

The girl smiled at Qui-Gon and Dooku. "You may go in now."

Dooku's breath caught in his throat as he forced himself to move. "Come along Qui-Gon." He smiled with assurance down at the youth.

"This is our moment to shine." He whispered under his breath right before the Council Room's door open.

* * *

Qui-Gon remembered the time he was here last with Dooku when he was an apprentice. He walked in and stood behind Dooku a few steps.

Dooku bowed before the Council and was barely able to keep a stoic expression. "Forgive the interruptions Masters."

Rhy'ul glanced at Master Yoda who nodded. "Forgiven your intrusion is."

"I have an announcement to make that pertains to myself and Initiate Qui-Gon Jinn."

"Very well. State your announcement," Rhy'ul said, wondering why Dooku was suddenly beating around the bush.

Dooku swallowed as his voice nearly left him. /_Idiot! Just say it/_ He quietly berated himself. Tensing his jaw slightly, he breathed several slow breaths before stating it.

"I have come before the Council to take Qui-Gon Jinn as my apprentice." He could swear that his palms were slightly sweaty. But now he felt relieved after saying it.

Yoda smiled. "Informed them already I have of this decision. Our permission you have," he said, glancing around the room as if daring anyone to voice a protest.

Dooku stood up to his full height, prepared to argue as well if any objected. He felt slightly light headed as the idea washed over him once more. _/I have an apprentice! And not /ijusti an apprentice but the best/ _His lips twitched slightly as he kept the grin off his face.

"Inform his Crèche Master of this match you should. Braiding ceremony we will set and inform you of the time," Yoda said.

"I will inform her as soon as we leave here. Thank you my Master, I will keep watch for the time." Dooku nodded.

"The time will be on your datapad when you arrive at your quarters," Rhy'ul said. "We look forward to seeing you tomorrow," he smiled at Qui-Gon who blushed faintly.

Dooku bowed. "Thank you Masters for your time."

Qui-Gon bowed and followed Dooku out. "That was easy, wasn't it?"

"Yes...Padawan it was." _/Padawan./_ The silly grin returned to his face. "I'll let you know the time once I get our room arranged. Let's go talk with your crèche Master so we can move into our new quarters."

Qui-Gon grinned excitedly. He was finally going to have his own room. "Yes, Master."

Dooku took the lift with Qui-Gon down to the crèche level. "I'll talk with her while you gather your belongings." He said as they entered the crèche.

"Okay," Qui-Gon agreed. "I might need a bit of help getting all of my things." He blushed. "I... have plants that I would like to keep."

Dooku's left brow rose. "Plants? Hmmm I had forgotten about your infatuation with them "We'll have room, fear not. I'll help you with those then after I talk with your crèche Master. Just get them all arranged and once I get done with talking with the appropriate people to get us our rooms."

"Yes, Master."

* * *

The next day Qui-Gon came to Dooku's quarters at the time they had set. The Council had set their meeting time for 14:00 that afternoon. He wanted to get his things moved in before then. He was anxious to move into his new quarters. He had most of his things with him when he knocked on the door.

Dooku had finished unpacking his tunics and putting them into the draw by his bed when he heard the request for admittance. iAhh right on time./i

Chuckling, the Knight walked out of his room and went to the door.

The door slid open to reveal the ecstatic youth. "Come on in." Smiling, Dooku stepped aside. "The room on the right is yours."

Qui-Gon dragged his things inside with him and went to the room that Dooku had indicated. His eyes widened at the size of the space. "This is all for me?" he asked thunderstruck.

"Yes young one, that room is all yours. We'll be sharing the sitting room, the kitchenette, and the refresher."

Qui-Gon walked around his new room examining it. This led to further exploration of the rest of the apartment. He found the small kitchenette and the refresher and the living space. "This is big!" he said after he finished his exploration. "I've never had a room this big."

Dooku couldn't help but chuckle. "Well as long as you help maintain the cleanliness of the place I will be happy."

Qui-Gon beamed. "I will do my best. I guess I will put my things away in my room before the meeting, Master."

"Go right ahead...Padawan. I was finishing up my own room right before you arrived. I'll do that while you unpack."

"Yes, Master," Qui-Gon said as he bowed. He sat on the bed for a few moments before he began to unpack. Finally everything he had worked for was going to pay off. He was going to be an apprentice.

Dooku nodded when Master Rhy'ul gave him the signal to start. Qui-Gon was kneeling in front of him._ /This is it..._/ He eyed each of the Councilors in turn as he spoke the next words.

"Master and Padawan is a bond that has existed for centuries. It is a special ritual that can not and never has been taken lightly. They are two that become one. One of trust and of honor. The duties of a Master are a long and continual task that deals with instruction of the Code and guidance of the Force. The Master and Padawan are an extension of each other as the blade is considered an extension of one's arm."

He paused to stare down at the youth kneeling before him, his dark eyes warming slightly.

"I swear by the Code to uphold the duties of Master. To protect you, instruct you of the Code, and to guide you in your learning of the Force. My time, my life, my all will be dedicated to you, my Padawan Learner."

Dooku sighed quietly, his first part was done.

Qui-Gon trembled hesitantly. He was nervous about speaking up in front of the Council. He took a breath to steady his voice and his nerves.

"The duty of a Padawan is a long time of servitude in the sense of learning. Learning is the key of the Padawan. Learning the Code from the Master. Being guided in the ways of the Force. Providing assistance to the Master when in need until my trials to Knighthood is set before me. My time, my life, my all is yours Master."

A strange sensation passed through the older Jedi. Pride. Oh he had felt it plenty of times before, but this time it was different. Pride for another besides his Master_. /My apprentice.../_

He then took out a small vibroblade from his belt and cut off a lock of his hair. Putting the blade back into one of his pouches from his utility belt, he took the lock of dark brown hair and began to braid it amongst a lock of Qui-Gon's lighter hair behind his right ear.

"The braid of a Padawan symbolizes the Apprenticeship as well as one's accomplishments." He closed his eyes momentarily as he used the Force to fuse the hair together where they met. Once the braiding was done, he gently tugged on it as his eyes twinkled with mirth.

Qui-Gon smiled up at Dooku. "I will wear it with pride and be an apprentice to the best of my ability."

The tall Jedi knelt down in front of Qui-Gon.

"As the two become one, a bond is formed. The training bond is considered a precious and delicate matter. One not to be taken lightly. Never should either Master or Padawan ever abuse this gift. Though weak at first it later becomes the strongest link to the Master and Padawan." Dooku's deep voice echoed through the quiet room.

Long warm fingers gently took the youth's head, lightly touching his temples. The Force began to swirl around and through Dooku as he prepared to form the bond that would connect the two together.

Qui-Gon smiled again. _/This means we can use our bond now and not get in trouble../_

_/Yes young one, it does./ _Mirth could be sensed through the strengthened bond. The two already had a bond, but now they had permission to finalize the connection. They were officially now Master and Padawan.

Dark eyes met the blue orbs of the new apprentice. "My Padawan Learner." Dooku whispered as he allowed a slight smirk to tease his lips.

Qui-Gon blushed. "Thank you, Master. I will do my best to make you proud of me."

"You have already begun too, my Padawan." Dooku smiled warmly allowing his affection to bleed through their bond.

"We welcome the newly Master and Padawan officially and they shall be entered in the archives as such," Master Rhy'ul stated.

"Congratulations to you both."

Dooku stood back up and helped Qui-Gon back to his feet. Bowing the Knight smiled, allowing the Councilors to see his happiness in the situation. "Thank you my Masters for allowing this to happen." He turned and nodded slightly to his old Master. If it hadn't been for the old Councilor, Dooku knew this would never have occurred.

Master Rhy'ul smiled slightly. "You are both welcome. You are both dismissed. May the Force be with you."

Dooku bowed once more before turning to leave. It was official...they were now truly Master and Padawan.


End file.
